


Red String

by deannalauren95



Series: Smile Pretty: An Anthology of Spilled Ink [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Other, Poetry, Romance, friends - Freeform, hypothetical romance, spilled ink, unrequited?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deannalauren95/pseuds/deannalauren95
Summary: Would you date me?I mean, if I wasn’t me, and you weren’t you,If we weren’t friends,If we weren’tus.





	Red String

Would you date me?  
I mean, if I wasn’t me, and you weren’t you,  
If we weren’t friends,  
If we weren’t _us_. 

Would you date me?  
Hypothetically of course.  
I love you, but not like that  
But could you look at me detached a moment? 

Pretend I’m just a painting in a gallery,  
Would you take a second look?   
Would you date me?   
Do you think someone will look at me someday and see art, galaxies, magic,  _stardust_? 

Do you think there is a boy with my red thread  
Around his finger?  
Would you date me?  
Would he?  

See no one ever wants to.  
I’m too awkward, broken, weird.   
Too pale skin, too red lips, too thin for some  
But not thin enough for others. 

Not pretty not funny not smart.  
So tell me,  
If you were him, would you date me? Or would you cut our red string and  
Walk away?


End file.
